Xander's House
by shinigami-ko-neko-chan
Summary: 1st fic, it is a btvshouse crossover with some slash, at least implied. if you don'tlike or know any of these things don't read, or at the very least don't flame the noob author. thanx
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Xander goes to live with house (House/Wilson and Xander/Spike a little Xander/Chase)

The standard Disclaimer

If you recognize it I don't own it, meaning that it belongs to the owners of House and Buffy. I have no money don't bother to sue. I don't think that anyone has done this story line before but if there are similarities I apologize, oh and story recommendations are appreciate it.

The beloved Authors note

All right peoples I'm a long time fic reader first time author, no flames please!!

You don't like something, stop reading, it's simple, and encouragement is nice but no insults to update faster, it will come when it comes I'll be as frequent as I can be but no promises. I don't have a beta so bear with any mistakes. On that note this is a crossover and thus au so if there are inaccuracies in the timeline so be it.

luvs

marmalade

Chapter 1

The night seemed to be a normal one for the Scooby gang everyone was gathered in the library for researching the latest apocalypse. Hard at work everyone looks up at the opening of the door and the joyful sound of Xander's entrance.

" I come bearing glad tidings of doughnuts" A silly grin splitting his face in two as he slid into the seat next to Willow and Oz across the way from Buffy.

" So what's the plan, what big bad is it tonight; gooey, gloppy, or grungy?" he said with relish.

Buffy gave willow a significant look then turned to Xander, "You know Xander, I think that we have it pretty well covered for tonight why don't you head home."

Slightly confused Xander expressed, "You don't need help patrolling?" at the shaking of heads, "What about tomorrow?"

"Why don't we come get you, besides it's just too dangerous for a regular human Xander, it's for your own good!" Buffy exclaimed

As Xander's expression fell he glanced at Willow but she wouldn't meet his eyes, Giles was conspicuously gone from the room Xanders' face turned to stone as he said, "Fine then I won't burden you with my presence." And he stormed out the same door he came in.

Willow looked guilty and made to go after him, 'til Buffy shot her a stern look.

"Wills you know it's for his own good! He just doesn't have any powers to protect him. It's the best thing we can do to save him from himself."

Willow gave a slow nod leaned against Oz and went back to researching.

Xander shoved his hands in his pockets in exasperation, his shoulders slumped in despair. He heaved a heavy sigh, and meandered though Sunnydales' seemingly empty streets. His took a last glance at the school, and his best chance at postponing his return home and the 'loving' embrace of his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I know that this is a short chapter but sometimes it can't be helped!

Standard Disclaimer:

If you recognize it, I don't own it. P.s. I'm broke no money being made.

Chapter two

As Xander fled from his 'friends' and their futile attempts to save him from himself in the process sending him onto the streets of Sunnyhell and the five graveyards he had to pass to get home and the inevitable argument when he got home before his parents drank themselves into their nightly stupor.

He knew that he didn't have the best home life but they were his parents.

As he slowly passed one of the more dangerous section of his trek home passed the largest, and thus more things that considered him a tasty after dinner snack. On the subject of things that go bump in the night that want to eat him he caught sight of bleached hair glinting in the moonlight as it darted between headstones.

He heaved a sigh, his stalker had arrived.

In a quite different setting another was dealing of a stalker of a different sort.

Paging Doctor Gregory House. Report to Doctor Cutties Office Immediately!

As the announcement passed though the hospital vitriol filled curses could be heard by those who knew where to hear them and were unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spike knew that what he was doing wasn't healthy, demon or no. He knew that he was love's bitch but this time might just take the cake.

Almost negligently sliding his stake into a passing fledge he pondered his options and how to best go about his situation. He sighed, situation – what a way to describe this state of being totally and utterly screwed.

As the puff of dust cleared the way he let out a large cloud of smoke from his eve present cig.

The view of the street ahead gradually cleared and his eyes widened as the object of his desire-no obsession, stood facing him and only feet away waiting for him to make an overture or to disappear into the night.

The delectable lips in front of him opened and the sounds of his impending, inevitable doom had never sounded sweeter to his sensitive ears.

"I think this has gone on long enough Spike, it's time we had a talk."

******************************************************************

The exam door slammed open bouncing off the wall with a cacophony that resounded sharply in the now silence of the momentarily still hospital.

The silence, only broken by the shuffling footsteps slowly making their way to the elevator, quickly dissipated into the daily sounds of business and agony that are so commonplace in hospitals.

The mindless elevator music soothed the agitated nephrologists' often mercurial temper, his hand clutching the familiar cane as he thought of a nephew that often intrigued the inquisitive mind yet had never passed the vitriolic lips.

As he barged passed the secretary heedless of the ineffectual efforts to delay his inexorable stride into the den of his boss.

Before the inevitable confrontation began he gave a last thought to the mystery of his unknown nephew.

The nameless boy was the product of his estranged elder sister of ten years whose expulsion from their dysfunctional family when their tyrant father found birth control in his sister's purse. At six he was already facing the brunt of his fathers' military rule as his sister Jessica had supposedly been broken to hand before his birth. He remembered hearing the confrontation through the thin walls of the military housing of their temporary home in a Californian base. He heard as she left into an uncertain world apparently to her hereto unknown boyfriend.

The only communicate he ever received was eight months later in an envelope with their address that only contained one thing, something that he wouldn't decipher until he neared high school, an ultrasound. Though at the time he didn't under stand what it was all he knew was it was a connection to his now lost sister and thus promptly hid it to avoid its destruction at the hands of his father, who upon the morning after her departure, declared the cession of her existence to their family.

As his gaze let on the cleavage of his boss and the constrained expression upon her face he let go his maudlin thoughts to the anticipation of the verbal battle to come.


End file.
